Usuario:Linik Rinku
? right|218px|link= 550px Acerca de Mi :D Fiel seguidor de la saga de The Legend of Zelda '''desde los nueve años, he dedicado mi vida(desde los 9) a seguir el juego, en mi tiempo libre juego Zelda tanto que ya ni se cuantas veces he terminado el OoT, leo los mangas, coloreo los mangas y '''ANIME. 'Los Juegos que poseo' Actualmente no son muchos pero me gustan xD estos son: The Legend of Zelda Zelda II: The Adventure of Link The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening (Y un Remake Hermoso) The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (Para Snes y GBA) The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords(Pero no lo puedo Jufgar ._.) The Legend of Zelda: Minish Cap The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages (Mi Favorito) The Legend of Zelda:1/1 Ocarina of Time (y Master Quest) The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess(GameCube) The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglas (En Emulador pero peor es nada D:) Me Faltan los de DS y el OoT 3DS Sin Mencionar el SS D: y no se si se me olvido uno otro xD 'Algunos Juegos no Canonicos' Estos juegos los he jugado para experimentar xD algunos son basura, otros no tanto pero ninguno me convece como los originales The legend of Zelda: Ancient Stone Tablets (Me costo mucho encontrar) The Legend of Zelda: Parallel Worlds (Es Muy raro y lo encontre en una pagina donde enumeraron muchos Zeldas) Link: The Faces of Evil (Me da asco ese juego xD) Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon (Sin comentarios ._.) Mi Esposa (?) xD Bueno muchos ya sabran que soy gran admirador de Cremia y otras xD pero hoy 01/01/13 nos ha unido como pareja el señor Karts xD lo siento por todos aquellos que desean estar con ella ahora no pueden sin consultarmel xD thumb|Y aqui lo demuestro xD Mis intenciones en la Wiki 'Como conoci la Wiki' Yo no editaba ni entraba al chat, solo leia articulos(muchos), pasaba solo a leer articulos que me interesaban :D, pero un dia me dio la curiosidad de ver como era y lo hice y heme aqui. 'Editando en la Wiki' Solo deseo ayudar en esta Wiki, no tengo ninguna intencion de dañar la Wiki, solo agregar informacion que falta y cosas por el estilo :D, dare todo de mi y lo que se de Zelda para contribuir. 'Dos de mis Metas Principales' Dos de mis metas principales en la wiki es rellenar la información Oracle of Ages y Oracle of Seasons ya que no hay casi nada de Información acerca de esos 2 Juegos: Oracle of Ages: LISTO Oracle of Seasons: Aun no Mis Wikiamigos: Bueno no son muchos creo xD pero aqui algunos de ellos: *Link78899: Me cae bien xD y es divertido, el me ayudo mucho al principio :D *CM Xavi:' '''Xavi es el que considero que mas me ayuda y me aclara las cosas :D *Twilight Stallord: El es muy divertido xD y muy gracioso le robe su contenedor de corazón y ahora lucha por recuperarlo xD (su ultimo ataque fue con ReDeads) y tambien cree que Wurmple es mejor que Caterpie ¬¬ esta mal, es mi mejor wikiammigo xD el es Stall y yo Linik y algun dia lo vencere xD SOMOS GENIALES. *ResidentzeldaCUJ: Es muy bueno O.O y sabe demasiado de Zelda, hace unos videos geniales :D xD algun dia quiero ser como el xD *Molon jajaja: Me cae genial el me enseño como poner los infobox xD que yo ni siquera sabia que era eso xD ultimamente no lo he visto ._. *Daisy Aran: Ella es muy graciosa me cae muy bien :) la señorita Daisy Aran xD *Princeza Zelda: Le digo ''Princeza Zelda xD es una chica genial :D me ayudo bastante a crear un blog (que todavia no termino) xD *Rex191299: Es un gran amigo xD es mi super bueno en el DN xD y tambien es uno de los que me cae mejor xD *Ssssd: Me cae bien casi nunca hablamos xD pero jugamos gato (SD: O RAUL: 1) *'Link SP: '''no lo habia agregado porque es feo xD (mentira) me cae muy bien :) es muy divertido (._.) y le gusta Kodomo *'MariosKarts: Karts me cae bien xD *CrisLink:: Un tipo muy bueno xD y es muy gracioso :) el tambien tiene su personaje LEIK espero que le valla bien con sus historias :D, actualmente es mi rival en DN xDD es otro de mis '''GRANDES AMIGOS xD *AssassinCrysis: El Gabe Master xD es muy bueno, me enseña armas geniales (e_e) y el tiene el Assassin Creed y yo no, algun dia se lo robare xD me cae muy bien y es el unico aparte de Stal que me llama LINIK :D es otro gran Wikiamigo xDD y es muy Cool B) y el unico que le gana a Alme xDD *Primo Josex:Es mi primo xD con el me llevo muy bien y me hace reir mucho xDD me encanta su fic xDD y yo le hago el juego (omf) puede que podemos molestarnos (muy pocas veces) se que es una gran persona y es hermano de mi prima Favix (Cuidado con Cris) xDD *Arbi: Arbi no es un mal chico xD al principio lo odiaba pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que no es malo y hasta me cae muy bien y aunque aveces discutimos por MLP se que es bueno xD *José: Un buen amigo aunque a muchos les molesta que solo ponga ._. se que es un buen amigo y administra Kirbypedia y la admistra muy bien, a mi parecer José es buena persona y gran amigo. *Mi Viejo Amigo: Bueno el es mi viejo amigo xD Link 404 y muchos no saben porque nos decimos asi bitch xD lo conoci diciendo subnormalidades en el chat (?) es super chido xD aveces hablamos del Minish Cap o de Tamales (megusta) xD Algun dia se va a podrir en su putrefaccion xD Proyectos Tengo en mente 3 proyectos, realizando dos que Actual mente son The Legend of Linik: Stallord's Revenge. ''Trabajandolo con mi mejor WikiAmigo xD Twilight Stallord, el Segundo es ''Los Pasos de Linik, trabandolo por mi parte esta idea del proyecto surgio cuando Stal tuvo problemas y el tercer Proyecto (aun no disponible) es The Legend of Linik: Other World aun no se si sera con contribucion de algun otro usuario lo que ya tengo es el prologo xD acontinuacion les dejo los Proyectos 'The Legend of Linik: Stallord's Revenge' Es un pequeño proyecto que tengo con mi mejor Wikiamigo Twilight Stallord es una especie de The Legend of Zelda, es una fusion de Majora's Mask (Hogar de Linik) y Twilight Princess (Hogar de Stallord), Linik es el Protagonista y Stallord el Antagonista, Sera una gran historia. Prologo Parte de Linik right|150px Poco despues de que Link se marcho de Termina, un joven héroe apareció, nadie sabe de donde salio ni cuales eran sus intenciones, los Terminianos se preguntaban ¿Sera el Bueno? ¿Viene en Paz? eran muchas preguntas pocas respuestas y su nombre era Linik, el fue convocado por las Diosas: Din, Farore y Nayru para que se asegurara de que lo que hizo el Heroe del Tiempo, permaneciera tal y como lo dejó, el sabía que no iba a ser fácil, podía sentir el mal acercandose, queriendo destruir lo ya hecho, pero él no permitiría eso, para lograrlo el deberá reunir los 10 Artefactos Sagrados esparcidos por toda Termina, una mision facil claro que no! pero el se rendiria? NUNCA! A lo largo de su viaje el encontraria algunas mascaras, pero ¿para que sirven? ¿en que le ayudarian? El debera enfrentar a sus YO internos para Saberlo...... Parte de Stallord right|150px Pero Stallord, Fósil de las Sombras, después de ser destruido por Link del Crepúsculo, quedo como cadáver durante siglos, pero un día, mucho después de que Midna destruyera el espejo del Crepúsculo, éste espejo comenzo a brillar, Stallord, al ser la primera y mas cercana gran fuente de poder y materia, éste fue transportado por algo de poder del espejo, éste al estar destruido, tuvo un fallo en el transporte espacio-tiempo, por lo que Stallord acabó en Termina y su tamaño era mas reducido. Stallord empezó a buscar los 10 objetos sagrados que conpondrían la Trifuerza, él sabía que la Trifuerza le devolvería su tamaño y poder además de inmortalizarlo, pudiendo así dominar toda Termina, a la vez que buscaba, iba creando Stals de todas las especies para que le ayudarán en su busqueda del poder absoluto. Pero Linik, iniciará su viaje para detener al malvado Stallord y recuperar esos artefactos y asi la Trifuerza para hacer que Termina vuelva a ser lo que era... Lista de Capitulos Archivo:Chibilinkb.gif Capitulo 1 Capitulo 2 Capitulo 3 Capitulo 4 Capitulo 5 Capitulo 6 Capitulo 7 Capitulo 8 Capitulo 9 Capitulo 10 Capitulo 11 Capítulo 12 Capitulo 13 Capitulo 14 Capitulo 15 Capitulo 16 The Legend of Link 2 Secuela de The Legend of Linik: Stallord's Revenge que por el momento prefiero evitar los adelantos de esta xD 'Sub Capitulos: Los Pasos de Linik' right|150px Es un proyecto que inicie los dias en los que Stal estaba ausente, literalmente la historia trata de las aventuras que tuvo Linik antes de emprender sus viajes, podemos ver apariciones de personajes extras, lugares nuevos etc, estos sucesos son hace 2 años de Stallord's Revenge ''aqui Linik tiene 11 años, esta miniserie tarda 15 capitulos mas 3 miniseries extras puede que algun caso tenga relacion con ''Other World :). Las miniseries de esta esta miniserie xD son algunas reuniones con otros personajes pueden ser series de algun usuaro que haya tenido una propuesta, estas tendran como minimo unos 2 o 3 capitulos al final de la seire empezare con el ultimo especial, sera un especial dedicado a los LECTORES xD asi que no querras perdertela. Lista de Capitulos Archivo:Chibilinkbunny.gif Sub-Capitulo 1 Sub-Capitulo 2 Sub-Capitulo 3 Sub-Capitulo 4 Sub-Capitulo 5 The Legend of Linik: Other World (3) right|150px Esta historia sucede despues de que Linik termia su aventura contra Stallord y Pasa poco despues de los sucesos de The Legend of Linik 2 ''que no dire de que trata, Other World Trata de un Linik mas grande, mas maduro y sobre todo su amiga Strary, el reino de Termina se ve de nuevo afectado por las fuerzas del mal el sello milenario fue roto y las 6 bestias fueron esparcidas por Termina, Linik el Heroe Terminiano sabe que su deber es salvar una vez mas la tierra que lo vio crecer. 'MUY PRONTO' The Legend of Linik: The Videogame Archivo:Linik_walking.gif left|thumb|Algo asi va quedando xD Un proyecto que he decidio hacer para probar mi habilidad xD okno, bueno lo hago solo por pasar el tiempo xD, la historia basicamente tratara de lo mismo, pero dime NO SERIA GENIAL PODER SER LINIK? xD si bien te lo podras descargar xD podras darme una toma de pantalla y aparecera en la Galeria LINIK oficial B) espero que me valla bien xD si es haci puede que siga con lass demas '''Primero hare el demo haber si les parece xD' Extras Aqui algunos Extras de los proyectos, para tener mas informacion y todo eso xD Personajes de la Serie Mapas de las Mazmorras Desechados Aqui he agregado todo lo iva a Salir en la historia pero por uno que otro motivo no agregue: Termina linik.png|Posible portada capitulo1.PNG|Posible Portada 2 termina copia copia.png|Posible portada3 PurpleLink.png|Linik iva a ser Link purpura Mi musica >:D Anime thumb|center|335px|Accion >:Dthumb|center|335px|Uno de mis favoritso >:Dthumb|center|335px|Mi tercer anime :)thumb|center|335px|Es el siglo 22 xDthumb|center|335px|Goku :Dthumb|center|335px|Mi anime favorito xDAun faltan ewe Otros |} Category:Usuarios Guatemaltecos